


Entre flores e espinhos

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Yuri foi encontrado sozinho em meio as flores, como um espinho solitário. Mas ao conhecer o dono daquela floricultura, percebe que ele também pode florescer em meio a todos espinhos que encontrou pelo caminho.





	1. O espinho entre as flores

Mais um dia chegava ao fim, Otabek começava os preparativos para fechar sua pequena loja de flores. Alguns vasos grandes foram levados aos fundos da loja, bem como alguns sacos de terra e adubo que estavam a amostra, o peso dos objetos, assim como o calor que aquele verão trazia, o faziam suar, pensava que estava na hora de contratar um ajudante, afinal, o movimento estava bastante intenso.

Começou a recolher os vasos grandes que ficavam ao lado de fora, quando ouviu um soluçar vindo do beco ao lado da loja, estava abandonado, Otabek usava-o como um deposito, quase um jardim secreto. Levantou um vaso de camélias amarelas que estava no caminho, deparando-se com a figura que ali encontrava-se.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros desgrenhados, os pés e mãos machucados, aparentando ter estado em uma briga, usava uma calça preta larga, e um moletom com capuz da mesma cor, levantou o rosto assim que notou não estar sozinho, Otabek chocou-se com seus olhos. Verdes, fortes, semi-cerrados, na defensiva, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Olhos de soldado, o cazaque pensara. O rosto assim como o resto do corpo estava cheio de hematomas e lágrimas corriam por sua face. E, apesar do olhar tão forte, ele parecia tão... Frágil. Como se estivesse quebrado.

— Você está bem? – Perguntou sabendo que a pergunto soaria idiota.

— Eu pareço bem? Idiota. – respondeu seco, enxugando as lágrimas com a manga da blusa e levantando-se em seguida.

Tentou firmar-se no chão, mas acabou vacilando e teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair, Otabek se apressou em largar o vaso que segurava e ajudar o outro.

— Desculpe, foi uma pergunto idiota... – disse envergonhado, tentou pegar na mão do loiro, mas acabou segurando em uma parte machucada e teve a mão afastada. – Oh, Me desculpe de novo.

— Tudo bem – agora a voz do menor parecia mais gentil – Não é como se você tivesse culpa.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? Uma ambulância? – o loiro fez uma careta, como se o cazaque estivesse exagerando. – Eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros... Posso fazer uns curativos se não se importar. Aliás, me chamo Otabek.

— Não precisa... Eu vou ficar bem, mas, obrigado.

O loiro deu as costas, saindo do pequeno beco, mancando, apoiando-se na parede da loja, quando parou, olhando para o céu. O sol se despedia no horizonte a noite logo cairia, algumas nuvens negras indicavam que choveria. Para onde iria? Não tinha ninguém... Sem perceber, as lágrimas voltavam a descer por sua face e sem conseguir segurar o nó que insistia em lhe apertar a garganta, deixou que o choro viesse.

— Vem, vamos cuidar dessas suas feridas, depois eu te levo pra onde você quiser, não vai conseguir ir a lugar nenhum com esse pé.

Otabek não lhe deu chance de recusa, foi guiando-o até o interior da loja, onde o sentou no banquinho do caixa.

— Eu só vou fechar a loja, não se preocupe, eu não sou nenhum maníaco ou algo assim.

— Acho que você quem devia ter medo de mim, sou eu que estou todo ensanguentado, você devia ter visto o outro cara. – o tom do loiro era divertido, e a risada que soltou ao fim da frase, embora ainda sôfrega, fez o coração de Otabek palpitar.

— Você não me parece muito ameaçador, senhor? – o moreno retornara depois de fechar a porta da frente da loja – Não me disse seu nome.

— Yuri! – Respondeu desviando o olhar que antes observava as costas alheias para um ponto qualquer – Yuri Plisetsky.

— Muito bem, vamos senhor Yuri Plisetsky, vamos ver esses machucados. – Otabek novamente o segurou pelo braço, com cuidado para não machucá-lo e o guiou por um corredor aos fundos da loja que dava para um escada.

 

Logo estavam no pequeno apartamento do cazaque que ficava em cima da loja, Otabek pediu para que se sentisse a vontade, enquanto buscava o necessário para fazer os curativos. Yuri sentou-se em uma baqueta em frente ao balcão da cozinha, que ficava ao lado da porta por onde entraram. Observou atentamente o local, era muito simples, mas parecia incrivelmente aconchegante, e era muito organizado.

— Acho que logo vai começar a chover – o moreno retornou com uma caixinha em mãos, um trovão potente cortou o céu, assim que terminou a frase.

— Você é algum tipo de senhor do tempo ou algo assim?

— Não – Otabek riu, molhava a gaze no soro fisiológico – É só que hoje fez muito calor, e não tinha vento. E como é verão, é comum ter essas pancadas no fim tarde.

— Você é mesmo um senhor do tempo.

— Eu tenho cara de velho? Assim você me ofende. – Otabek fez bico, pegando a mão machucada e iniciando a limpeza.

— Na verdade, você ‘tá inteiraço – Otabek levantou os olhos nos dos esmeraldinos, as maçãs automaticamente se tornaram vermelhas, ao perceber o que dissera. – Então... Você não vai perguntar em que tipo de encrenca eu me meti?

— Depende – Otabek levantou um pouco a manga do loiro, notando que ele tinha hematomas escuros no pulso. – Você quer falar sobre isso?

 

O garoto deu de ombros, escondendo a mágoa que Otabek via em seus olhos sobre uma máscara de indiferença e irritação, Otabek soube que ele não estava pronto. O céu tornou-se claro, devido a um relâmpago e logo um trovão rugiu, os pingos de chuva bateram contra o vidro da janela, que estava fechada.

— Acho que você devia tirar o casaco, parece que tem alguns machucados no seu pulso, e o seu casaco está rasgado na altura do cotovelo, deve estar machucado.

Sem dizer nada, Yuri fez o que o outro pediu, retirando a peça junto da camiseta. Otabek se espantou ao ver não só os cotovelos ralados, mas também várias marcas roxas pelas costelas e costas do loiro. O menor notou o olhar de pena sobre si e virou-se de costas. Não queria aquele olhar, não queria que tivessem dó de sua situação, ele sairia dessa, mas como?

— Meu pai não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu estar usando o dinheiro do curso de informática, em aulas de balé. – confessou com a voz embargada.

— Ele te bateu? – Otabek não pode deixar de perguntar, o garoto estava muito ferido.

— Não, quer dizer, sim. Ele me deu um tapa no rosto, e mandou eu nunca mais aparecer na sua frente. Porque ele não tinha criado filho... – Yuri não precisou terminar a frase para que Otabek entendesse, afinal, tinha passado pelo mesmo. O pai, mesmo após vários anos, ainda não aceitava bem sua sexualidade.

— Sinto muito! - respondeu sincero - Pais podem ser um saco as vezes.

 

Não sabia se deveria perguntar sobre quem o machucou, então fez com que se sentasse e voltou a fazer os curativos em silêncio. O tornozelo parecia mesmo torcido, então apenas limpou as feridas, que pareciam mais calos, chegando a conclusão que o garota tinha andado muito até chegar naquele beco. Pediu que Yuri levantasse a calça, notando assim os joelhos também machucados, passou uma gaze retirando com uma pinça alguns vestígios de terra que tinham entrado nas feridas.

 

— Você também é médico?

— Eu fui enfermeiro voluntário durante o serviço militar. Não foram os melhores momentos da minha vida…

— Por isso trabalha com flores? - Otabek o olhou curioso, como podia aquele garoto, que acabara de conhecer, lê-lo tão bem?

— Digamos que sim. Mas agora,acho que você devia tomar um banho.

— Como é? - Yuri levantou-se surpreso.

— Está chovendo pra valer lá fora - O cazaque levantava os dedos, como se fizesse uma contagem - Eu tenho apenas uma moto velha, e não estou afim de me molhar - um segundo dedo foi erguido - Você disse que seu pai o expulsou, e se você tivesse algum lugar pra ficar, não tinha parado todo machucado em um beco abandonado.

 

Yuri observava envergonhado os três dedos do cazaque levantados, não tinha o que responder, era aquela a verdade, não tinha nada, não tinha ninguém.

— Por que estava fazendo isso? - perguntou ainda observando o moreno, que revirava um armário a procura de algo.

— Estou procurando uma toalha, tenho certeza que tem uma nova em algum lugar, porque as em uso devem estar todas sujas. Eu sempre esqueço de ir a lavanderia. Aqui.

 

Yuri segurou a toalha felpuda que lhe foi arremessada, os dedos tinham as dobras feridas e ardiam quando mexia.

— Por que está me ajudando? - o russo reformulou a pergunta, agora encarando os próprios dedos.

— Por causa de seus olhos. - os esmeraldinos o olharam e dúvida, mas não questionaram. Sentia que de qualquer forma não entenderia. - Bom, o banheiro fica ali, eu vou deixar uma muda de roupas em frente a porta. Vá, que eu vou fazer o jantar.

— Você também sabe cozinhar?

— Eu tento, não é como se fosse sair algo fantástico.

— Eu posso fazer algo, se você não se importar - Yuri remexia com os dedos a barra da camiseta. Otabek o achou adorável.

— Você sabe cozinhar? - questionou genuinamente curioso, o outro acenou positivamente - Tem certeza que você está bem pra isso? Tem bastante machucados ai.

— Eu vou ficar bem, só me deixa fazer algo pra compensar sua ajuda. Por favor.

— Tudo bem, mas com uma condição. - o garoto levantou uma sobrancelha e aquele olhar irritadiço estava em seu rosto novamente - Vai me deixar cuidar direito dessas feridas, sem resmungar. E vai tomar uns analgésicos.

— Você é bem mandão não é?!

— Eu gosto das coisas do meu jeito, só isso. Agora vá. Eu vou ir na farmácia aqui da esquina comprar uns remédios pra você. Quer algo em especial para o cozinhar? Eu posso passar no mercado.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro comigo!

— Eu não estou te pedindo dinheiro, eu quero te ajudar.

— Me ajudaria se pudesse me olhar sem essa cara. - o russo parecia irritado, Otabek começava a ficar confuso com essas mudanças de humor.

— Que cara?

— Essa cara de pena. Não preciso da sua piedade.

— Me desculpe… Eu não queria…

— Tudo bem - arrependeu-se de sua grosseria - não é todo dia que um mendigo em frangalhos aparece na sua loja né? É só que… - Não encontrava as palavras necessárias para dizer o que sentia, porque na verdade também não sabia, - Eu vou tomar um banho, se estiver tudo bem pra você.

— Sinta-se em casa. Eu volto logo.

Yuri observou o moreno pegar um guarda-chuva e uma capa e sair pela porta da frente, a consciência lhe pesou. Além de lhe dar um lugar para dormir e se lavar, ainda o faria sair na chuva para comprar remédios para si.

Mas também sentia-se estranhamente à vontade. A presença de Otabek era reconfortante, ele parecia mesmo se importar, e isso preenchia o loiro de um sentimento novo. Compaixão pensava.

Rumou até o banheiro, deixando a água levar consigo as últimas lágrimas que aquele longo dia podiam lhe oferecer, pensando que apesar de todos os espinhos, ainda valia a pena cultivar as flores.


	2. Semeando

Tinha de fato se molhado, não fosse a capa de chuva estaria com o corpo todo encharcado, aqueles guarda-chuvas pequenos eram mesmo inúteis. Assim que saiu da entrada do prédio, o vento havia virado o objeto, - literalmente - do avesso.

Pelo menos tinha conseguido comprar os remédios que o loiro precisaria, ainda não sabia de fato porque tinha tanta necessidade em ajudá-lo, afinal, ele era um estranho. Mas mesmo antes de saber parte de sua história, Otabek já sentia-se responsável por tal ato,acreditava em karma e destino, e Yuri tinha aparecido em sua loja. De todos os lugares na cidade, ele tinha vindo até ali. E isso não era apenas acaso.

 

Otabek soube assim que viu aqueles olhos. 

 

Largou os calçados molhados ainda na escada, pra não molhar ainda mais o chão de casa, e seguiu porta a dentro. Um cheiro delicioso tomava o local, sentiu seu estômago roncar. Devido ao movimento intenso naquela tarde, não tivera tempo de fazer um lanche. Então tinha apenas almoçado.

 

— Voltei - anunciou assim que cruzou a porta, largando a sacola com os remédios sobre o sofá - O cheiro está ótimo.

 

Quando virou-se em direção à cozinha encontrou o loiro com os cabelos molhados, usando apenas um roupão branco, em frente ao fogão. Mexia em uma panela, fingindo desinteresse na fala do moreno, mas Otabek podia ver suas bochechas levemente vermelhas.

— Eu encontrei algumas coisas na geladeira… Espero que não se importe, pensei em adiantar as coisas enquanto você estava fora.

 

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu só vou tomar um banho, eu acabei me molhando um pouco. - tirava a jaqueta de couro, em seguida a camiseta, Yuri virou-se de costas, envergonhado. Foi quando Otabek percebeu que não estava sozinho, como sempre. - Me desculpe, é o costume…

 

— Não se desculpe, é a sua casa. - ainda de costas começava a lavar a louça - tome seu banho, ainda vai demorar uns dez minutos para o macarrão cozinhar. A propósito, eu peguei esse roupão, porque minhas roupas estavam sujas e…

 

— Oh, eu acabei esquecendo de separar uma muda pra você. Eu vou deixar em cima da cama. Espero que sirva.

 

— Obrigado! - os esmeraldinos viraram-se, encarando os castanhos mais um vez, e Otabek soube que aquele agradecimento não era só pelas roupas.

 

(***)

 

— Não acredito que você conseguiu fazer isso com metade de uma calabresa - o cazaque repetia pela terceira vez o macarrão que o loiro fizera.

 

— O segredo não é a calabresa, é o creme de leite, e o brócolis. - respondeu orgulhoso.

 

— Mesmo assim…

 

O resto do jantar seguiu de maneira calma, conversaram trivialidades sobre temperos, e Otabek elogiou muitas vezes a comida do loiro, que estava deveras encabulado.

Ao fim, Otabek lavou a louça e Yuri secou.

O moreno ria da camisa branca que emprestara ao outro que mais parecia um vestido, dizendo que procuraria uma calça que desse para amarrar na cintura, já que o moleton que achara estava lhe caindo.

Quando a cozinha estava limpa, Otabek pediu que o russo se sentasse no sofá , sem a camisa para que cuidasse de seus ferimentos.

Passou de forma cuidadosa uma pomada nos hematomas das costelas, fazendo o outro arrepiar-se não só com o toque, mas também com a refrescância do produto.

 

— Eu sei, é um pouco gelado. Mas a pele vai absorver e vai aliviar as dores por dentro. Agora vamos passar algo nessas feridas e - Procurava por algo na sacola que trouxera da farmácia - Eu comprei isso.

 

Mostrava uma pequena bota ortopédica, que Yuri pensou ser um exagero, mas também sabia que a mesma ajudaria com a forte dor que sentia no calcanhar e tornozelo.

 

— Então você gosta de dançar huh?! - O loiro soltou um gemido, quando o cazaque começou a massagear levemente seus pés.

 

— Você não precisa fazer isso, eu… - outro gemido quando a parte debaixo do calcanhar foi apertada - Eu posso passar os remédios sozinho, você já ajudou o bastante.

 

— Não é um incômodo, na verdade, eu gosto. É bom ter alguém pra cuidar. - Foi a vez de o cazaque corar - Quero dizer…

 

— Eu gosto de dançar - Yuri respondeu a pergunta anterior, querendo tirá-los daquele embaraço - é a única coisa na qual sou realmente sou bom.

 

— Não é verdade, você também cozinha muito bem.

 

O garoto riu, mas fez uma cara feia quando Otabek começou a fazer curativos nos calos entre seus dedos e mexer no calcanhar, tentando descobrir onde exatamente tinha deslocado.

 

— Acho que não poderá dançar por um tempo…

 

— Não é como se eu tivesse dinheiro pra continuar pagando as aulas mesmo. - o tom do loiro soara melancólico. - Eu não tenho dinheiro nem mesmo pra comer. Não sei o que teria feito se você não tivesse me ajudado.

 

Não foi capaz de impedir que algumas lágrimas escapassem, Otabek segurou o impulso de limpá-las, não queria invadir seu espaço.

 

— Ei, não chore. Felizmente você andou até chegar aqui, e pode ficar até seus ferimentos melhorarem.

 

— De forma alguma. Seria abusar demais da hospitalidade, e mal nos conhecemos…

 

— Bom, eu não estou sequestrando adolescentes no momento, então não se preocupe.

 

— Eu já tenho dezenove anos, se quer saber.

 

— Mesmo? - o cazaque parecia mesmo chocado - Você parece ser bem mais novo.

 

— E você parece um velhote.

 

Os dois começaram a rir. Gargalhadas altas, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos, as mãos foram para as barrigas, Yuri sentia cada hematoma fisgar ainda mais com o riso, mas não podia evitar.

Não sabiam dizer o porquê, mas o ambiente tornara-se tão aconchegante e descontraído que apenas os sons das risadas e da chuva que caia lá fora eram suficientes.

Olhares eram trocados vez ou outra, e o cazaque continuou com o trabalho de fazer os curativos. Vestiu a bota ortopédica no pé do menor, alertando que se a dor não cessasse iriam precisar de um raio X. Os cotovelos e joelhos foram prontamente atendidos, Otabek passou um antisséptico e optou em não por curativo, já que eram apenas ralados, e assim iriam cicatrizar mais rápido. Os ferimentos no rosto eram mais delicados, tinha um corte próximo ao lábio, e em uma das bochechas, os olhos não estavam muito machucados, não estavam roxos, apenas mais um pequeno corte sobre a sobrancelha.

Yuri precisou desviar os olhos quando o cazaque estava dando atenção ao seu rosto, mas não pode deixar de ruborizar, afinal, ele era tão bonito… E estava tão perto. Céus.

 

— E terminamos! - anunciou Otabek assim que o último curativo foi posto nas mãos do loiro. - Você deve estar exausto. Eu vou arrumar a sua cama.

 

Pediu para que se levantasse, e puxando as duas laterais do sofá, ele transformou-se em uma confortável bicama. Otabek esticou um lençol branco e colocou dois travesseiros e um cobertor.

 

— Espero que não se importe em ficar no sofá.

 

— Você tá brincando? Isso aqui é mais confortável que a minha cama. - o loiro tinha sentado novamente no sofá, e dava pequenos pulinhos.

 

— Espero que consiga descansar, foi um longo dia. Aqui, tome esse anti-inflamatório. - entregou-lhe um comprimido e um copo de água - vai ajudar com os machucados.

 

O loiro obedeceu e agradeceu, vestiu novamente a grande camiseta que lhe foi emprestada antes de deitar-se sobre a cama.

 

Otabek estava na cozinha, colocava uma chaleira de água no fogão, iria fazer seu costumeiro chá de camomila para então dormir.

Enquanto a água aquecia, colocou a roupa do loiro na máquina de lavar, duvidava que ele conseguiria usá-la, afinal estava bastante rasgada. Se perguntava quem poderia ter feito aquilo com ele, já que o mesmo tinha dito não ter sido o pai, mas achava que seria inconveniente perguntar.

A chaleira apitou indicando a temperatura para sua bebida, e pôs-se a prepará-la.

 

— Você quer um chá? Ajuda a relaxar os músculos e a mente.

 

Não houve resposta.

Deixou as folhas em infusão, seguiu até a sala, o loiro já dormia, Otabek apagou a luz da sala que ficava logo acima do sofá e o cobriu. Levou uma mão até seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia sobre a face, notando que ele estava um pouco febril. Também pudera, com aquela quantidade de ferimentos. Pegou algumas almofadas que estavam sobre o rack e colocou-as abaixo da perna do loiro, o pé ferido ficaria melhor levantando.

 

Pegou seu chá, apagou a luz da cozinha e seguiu até seu quarto, também precisava de descanso.

Deu uma última olhada no seu visitante, que remexia-se procurando um posição confortável. Pareceu satisfeito quando por fim abraçou o travesseiro. Otabek riu, ele parecia um gatinho se aninhando.

Como se sentisse o cheiro da traição, a gata que o moreno adotou há alguns meses surgiu, esfregando-se em suas pernas, fez menção de abaixar-se e pega-la, mas ela tinha saído de perto de si, e pulado sobre o sofá, enrolando-se em Yuri, como o próprio fizera com o travesseiro. Otabek esperava que ele não fosse alérgico a gatos, pois sabia que a gata acabaria dormindo sobre seu rosto.

 

Bebeu o chá em goles calmos, optando por não ler e nem ligar a TV naquela noite.

 

Imaginava o que Yuri faria a seguir, se iria voltar pra casa, ou se teria alguém com quem pudesse viver, talvez um namorado?

 

Queria apenas ajudá-lo, porque assim como uma planta recém germinada, ele só precisava dos cuidados certos, para então florescer.


	3. Germinar

Acordou sentindo a cabeça pesar, parecia ter dormido por vários dias. O corpo ainda estava dolorido, e Yuri não precisava abrir os olhos para saber onde estava.

O cheiro de flores que entravam pela janela com a leve brisa, e o cheiro de café fresco que vinha da cozinha, lembravam-lhe disso.

Os orbes esverdeados abriram-se devagar testando a luminosidade, se fecharam quase que instantaneamente. O sol estava forte, alto. Yuri tateou com a mão embaixo do travesseiro, um velho hábito, para então lembrar-se que a última vez que o vira, ele não passava de um monte de vidro quebrado sobre a calçada.

 

“Seu viadinho de merda”

 

Espantou os pensamentos indesejáveis, e pôs-se a levantar. Se o sol já estava tão alto significava que já tinha amanhecido a algumas horas. Precisava ir embora.

Mas para onde?

Muitas vezes havia discutido com pai, era fato. Mas o homem nunca tinha chegado ao ponto de mandá-lo para fora de casa como fizera na manhã anterior. Nem mesmo tinha lhe levantado a mão como fez. Yuri sabia que o pai não o entenderia . E nem o queria que o fizesse. Sabia que ele havia sido criado em outros tempos, e que a simples ideia de o filho querer dançar ou estar com outro homem era inaceitável demais. Yuri compreendia . E não esperava que ele o entendesse. Esperava apenas que ele o aceitasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

O homem nem mesmo tentou ouvi-lo. Apenas lhe jogava as sapatilhas e collants de dança, e gritava xingamentos em Russo, como, como preferia ter um filho morto a passar por aquela humilhação. Sobre como descobriu que os vizinhos o chamavam de “O pai da Ballerina” e que ele nunca mais poderia se juntar com os mesmo para uma partida de dominó, sem que fosse cassoado. Ele não tinha criado um baitola. Palavra que usara.

Por vários minutos Yuri permaneceu de cabeça baixa, apenas ouvindo tudo.

“Além de bixa, ainda é mentiroso.” dissera o pai. “usando meu dinheiro para essa porcaria.”

Foi então, quando ouviu-o falar de modo tão superficial sobre aquilo que era sua verdadeira paixão, que Yuri decidiu falar. Saiu quase como um sopro, um sussurro.

“É o meu sonho, pai”

Foi então que o tapa veio, forte.

Fazendo cada parte do seu corpo se aquecer junto do rosto atingido.

“E o meu sonho era ter um filho homem, e veja o que recebi.”.

 

Decidido que apenas precisava sair dali, procurou pelo dono do apartamento. Precisava agradece-lo pela hospitalidade, para então partir.

Seguiu até a cozinha, sentindo o cheiro de café fresco na cafeteira, sobre a bancada um bilhete.

 

“Bom dia Yuri, espero que tenha descansado bem. Acabei me atrasando e precisei descer e abrir a loja. Deixei a cafeteira ligada, espero que esteja quente quando você acordar. Por favor se alimente, e tome o analgésico sobre a mesinha da sala. Fique a vontade, eu volto no almoço.”

 

Yuri olhou para aquele bilhete por mais tempo do que realmente precisava, pensando nas palavras do cazaque. Ele parecia tão atencioso, mesmo com um estranho. O loiro não tinha nem mesmo contato de fato o porquê de estar naquela situação no dia anterior, e ainda assim, Otabek tinha lhe deixado tomar banho, fazer uma refeição e cuidou de suas feridas, uma a uma. Deixou que pernoitasse por ali, e agora mostrava-se, genuinamente preocupado consigo. Yuri sentia-se querido. Aquele estranho tinha lhe mostrado mais compaixão, do que qualquer outra pessoa que convivesse consigo.

Percebendo que o jarro de café estava cheio, conclui que Otabek não devia ter se alimentado, já que estava atrasado. Então decidiu que prepararia algo antes de de fato sair. Seja pra onde fosse.

Procurou por ingredientes na geladeira, e encontrou presunto e queijo, fez então um simples misto quente para si, e um para o moreno. Enquanto saboreava com deleite o seu - pois não sabia quando voltaria a ter outra refeição - o lanche de Otabek era aquecido. Procurou por suas roupas, notando que estavam ainda na máquina de lavar, molhadas. Perguntaria ao outro se podia ficar com as roupas que trajava, sobre a promessa de devolvê-las .

Foi até o banheiro onde fez suas necessidades matinais, bem como enxaguou a boca, já que não tinha escova, e penteou com os próprios dedos o cabelo. Olhou-se no espelho por um instante, notando os curativos que o florista fez. O rosto estava bastante desinchado, e as feridas já não doíam. Sentia apenas uma dor incômoda nas costelas, e no tornozelo quando andava. Mas se continuasse com bota ortopédica, achava melhorar em breve. Retornou a cozinha, colocou o lanche que fez para Otabek em um pratinho, serviu-lhe uma grande xícara de café, como tinha leite na geladeira, pré supôs que ele gostava. E seguiu em direção ao corredor de acesso a floricultura.

 

***

 

A floricultura estava cheia.

Clientes aguardavam atendimento, outros esperavam pelas encomendas. Otabek estava totalmente perdido. Tinha se atrasado, não tinha nem mesmo tido tempo de fazer o desjejum. A cabeça confusa, não sabia quem atender primeiro, e ainda estava preocupado com seu visitante inesperado. Yuri ainda estava um pouco febril pela manhã, preocupava-se que sua temperatura tivesse subido. Também já se passavam das dez, tinha de acordá-lo para se alimentar e tomar o analgésico.

Terminava de fazer um arranjo nos fundos da loja quando ouviu a voz do loiro vindo do balcão.

 

— Por favor quem chegou primeiro? - o loiro falava com os clientes. - aqui, vamos pegando cada um uma senha, para atendermos em ordem de chegada.

 

Entregava as pessoas pequenos papéis, onde tinha e escrito os números de um dez. Assim um a um foi pegando o papel correspondente por sua chegada. Otabek agradeceu-lhe com o olhar enquanto retornava com o vaso já embrulhado da encomenda.

 

— Vocês entregam? - o cliente a quem o vaso pertencia perguntou.

 

— Ainda não. - Otabek respondeu envergonhado - a ideia era entregar, mas eu mal dou conta dos pedidos para serem retirados aqui na loja.

 

— Que bom que contratou um ajudante. - o homem respondeu lhe entregando o dinheiro das flores - ele parece bem ágil.

 

Apontava para Yuri que já tinha atendido e dispensando um cliente, e agora auxiliava uma senhora na compra de algum chá. Otabek deu um sorriso sincero, agradecendo o homem a sua frente e não deixando de concordar.

 

Vinte minutos depois, a loja estava vazia, todos os cliente tinha sido atendidos e deixado o ambiente satisfeitos com o atendimento.

 

— Você me salvou! - Otabek disse, sentando-se atrás do balcão.

 

Empurrou os cabelos já suados para trás, Yuri o observava atento, até que começou a rir. Tentou disfarçar, mas precisou por a mão em frente ao rosto.

 

— O que ouve? Qual a graça?

 

— Você… Você ‘tá com a cara cheia de terra, idiota.

 

— Você é bem boca suja não?! - respondeu tentando inutilmente limpar o rosto, mas a mão ainda estava suja de terra, e ele só fazia se sujar mais.

 

Só então Yuri percebeu o modo como se referiu. Otabek havia lhe tratado tão bem, e ele o chamou de idiota. O rosto tornou-se rubro e ele tentou explicar-se. Otabek riu de seu embaraço, respondendo que tinha entendido, que sabia não ser uma ofensa e só um modo de falar. Dizia tudo tentando sem sucesso limpar o rosto. Foi quando Yuri se irritou e levantou-se do banco que estava, pegando uma flanela e começando a limpar o rosto alheio.

Otabek analisava a face do russo, que estava concentrado demais na limpeza para lhe flagrar.

Mesmo como os machucados sobre o lábio e sobrancelha, ele era lindo.

Os lábios eram finos, delicados. Mordidos levemente na lateral, demonstrando o empenho que fazia para que obtivesse sucesso no que fazia. O nariz pontiagudo lhe dava um ar superior. Os cabelos loiros, lisos em excesso lhe cobriam parte da face, Otabek segurava a vontade de arrumá-los atrás da orelha. Ou trançalos. Eles pareciam tão macios.

O toque em seu próprio rosto cessou. Yuri tinha terminado e agora aquelas esmeraldas o encaravam. Curiosas. As sobrancelhas foram arqueadas. Em dúvida.

 

— O que foi? - perguntou ainda de perto, hipnotizado demais por aquele olhar que o devorava para se afastar.

 

— Você tem olhos fortes. - as sobrancelhas loiras se levantaram ainda mais, não era a primeira vez que o cazaque falava de seus olhos. - Olhos de soldado!


	4. Florescendo

Yuri optou em não questionar.   
Tinha medo do que a resposta poderia significar para si. Tinha medo daquele friozinho na barriga que sentiu quando seus olhos encontraram os castanhos.  
Então apenas se afastou, quebrando a magia e a tensão que tinha se instalado no ambiente. 

— Dormiu bem? Ainda sente muita dor? Eu deixei um remédio no balcão e… 

E lá estava ele de novo, demonstrando toda aquela preocupação, como se Yuri lhe fosse um pessoa querida. O russo queria acreditar que era apenas uma pessoa que se importava com o próximo, alguém de bem.   
Mas seu coração insistia em palpitar, insistia em fazer parecer que aquele cuidado todo era por ele. E só por ele. E Yuri, ingenuamente, queria se apegar a isso. 

— Estou me sentindo melhor. - respondeu depois de alguns segundos que pareceram horas. - Obrigado. Digo, por tudo. Obrigado. 

— Imagina… Não fiz nada de mais. - Otabek voltava a atenção para os papéis, recibos e pedidos, sobre o balcão - Eu faria por qualquer um.

Faria por qualquer um.

Uma simples frase, que mostrava o quanto Otabek realmente era uma pessoa boa, que se importava com o próximo. Mas que fez com que o chão se partisse para Yuri. Foi como um tapa. Um sopro de realidade.

— Yuri? 

— Oi?! - o russo que se distraiu demais com a decepção das expectativas tolas que criara, não havia prestado atenção no que Otabek dizia.

— Perguntei se esse lanche é pra mim?

— Oh sim. Eu percebi que você não se serviu do café que fez, então imaginei que não deveria ter feito o desjejum também.

— Nossa, você me salvou de novo - Otabek já tinha o misto quente na boca, e falava de boca cheia - Não precisava se incomodar com isso.

— Não foi incomodo nenhum - Faria por qualquer um. - Na verdade eu já estava indo… Vim agradecer e ver se posso ficar com essa roupa… Digo, emprestado… Eu vou devolver… Vou lavar e tudo mais.

— Você não pode ir ainda! - Otabek respondeu no automático, a verdade era que não queria que ele fosse, queria saber mais sobre ele… Queria que ele ficasse bem. Mas como dizer aquilo sem parecer um completo maluco? Afinal, ainda era um estranho.  
— Olha, eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa, e eu realmente fico tocado pelo que fez por mim - Yuri baixou os olhos, enrolava a blusa entre os dedos, se recusando a ceder ao nó que se formava em sua garganta. - Eu não sei o que teria feito… Então obrigado… De verdade. Mas eu não posso me aproveitar mais da sua boa vontade, eu tenho meu orgulho também.

— Você vai voltar pra sua casa? Está pronto para rever o seu pai?

Yuri não tinha resposta pra aquela pergunta.

Não queria voltar.

Não queria ter de encarar aqueles olhos que eram tão iguais, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes dos seus. Não podia encarar a decepção que ele era para o pai, estampada em seus olhos. 

Mas para onde iria?

Sem perceber, as lágrimas desciam, e junto delas vinham os soluços antes que pudesse se impedir, de mais uma vez se deixar levar pelos sentimentos, sentiu um aperto em torno de si. Os braços fortes o apertavam, podia ouvir o coração que batia acelerado contra seu rosto, as mãos grandes foram para seus cabelos. E ele só queria ficar ali para sempre.

Faria por qualquer um.

— Me-me de-desculpe. - soluçava - Me desculpa!

— Você não tem que se desculpar por nada Yuri. - Otabek ainda o abraçava, tentava embalá-lo em seus braços, querendo cessar aquele choro - Nunca se desculpe por ser quem é.

O loiro não sabia o que responder, tinha medo de dizer algo que fizesse o outro se afastar, só queria continuar com aquela sensação. Aquele calor crescente no estômago. o arrepio que lhe corria a espinha toda vez que os dedos abriam-se e fechavam-se em seus cabelos. Mas… Faria por qualquer um.

— Chore, não há nada de errado com as lágrimas, elas purificam a alma.

 

***

Quando a tarde chegou, Yuri ainda permanecia na floricultura. Após o episódio do choro seguido de abraço, antes que pudessem conversar sobre qualquer coisa, os clientes chegaram. Com apenas um olhar lançado na direção do cazaque, Yuri soube que ele precisava de ajuda.  
E o movimento não diminui, não tiveram tempo nem de almoçar. O loiro subiu em determinado momento, fez mais alguns lanches, e ele comiam entre um atendimento e outro. Otabek ocupava-se de fazer os arranjos e buquês, bem como auxiliava os fregueses que tinham dúvidas sobre jardinagem. E o russo ficou encarregado do caixa. Ficou surpreso por Otabek lhe confiar a registradora, mas não o desapontou. Em alguns minutos tinha aprimorado o sistema de senhas que criara pela manhã, e com a ajuda de um pequeno caderno velho que encontrou no fundo de uma gaveta, conseguiu administrar a entrada do dinheiro, bem como as retiradas que o moreno fazia toda vez que um fornecedor aparecia. 

— Acho que finalmente teremos um pouco de sossego. - Otabek mais uma vez se jogava contra o banco, atrás do balcão. O avental que usava estava sujo de terra, e o rosto suava. Yuri se forçava para não encará-lo. Mas não era uma tarefa fácil.

— É primeira vez que vejo um empresário feliz com a falta de clientes.

— Não estou reclamando do movimento, não me entenda mal. Mas eu estou sobrecarregado, não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui.

E o olhar que Yuri recebeu após aquela frase, fez cada poro do seu corpo vibrar. Não queria sentir aquilo. Não podia. 

— Você só precisa se organizar melhor. Otimizar seu tempo.

— E o que você sugere? - O mais novo desviou os olhos para a porta de entrada da loja, quando Otabek levou a garrafa de água até os lábios e bebeu. Um filete escorreu pelo canto dos lábios, e foi rapidamente limpo pelas costas da mão morena.

— Primeiro de tudo, você precisa de um computador. Se você não quiser gastar dinheiro com um programa específico de frente caixa, você cria algumas planilhas, para pelo menos, administrar a entrada e saída do dinheiro. Também seria interessante você cadastrar os fornecedores, porque sinceramente, não sei como você consegue se entender com tanto bilhetinho. - Otabek observava atentamente o loiro mancar até onde estava e levantar as dezenas de papéis que os fornecedores entregavam junto das flores. - Se você cadastrar os fornecedores, você pode ter um controle do que entra e sai do estoque, assim você não corre o risco de vender uma rosa que não tem mais na loja. Entende?

— Você é genial!

Foi tudo que Otabek disse antes de correr escadas acima, deixando um loiro confuso e sozinho em meio às flores.

— Então façamos o seguinte.

Otabek dizia alto, ainda das escadas, mas já retornando à loja.

— Você está machucado, e ainda não está pronto pra voltar pra casa. E eu, eu preciso meeeeeeesmo de ajuda. Então, proponho que nos ajudemos. Você fica e me ajuda a organizar essas tais planilhas que falou. E eu, deixo você ficar aqui. Tem um quartinho aqui nos fundos da loja, caso você queira mais privacidade, e também posso te pagar algum salário… O que me diz?

Yuri não precisava nem pensar para responder. Era tudo o que precisava. Um lugar onde ficar até se sentir confortável para falar com os pais, e ainda estaria fazendo algo para ajudar Otabek, o que o faria parar de pensar que era um estorvo.   
Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia dizer se poderia lidar com aquele sentimento tímido, que florescia dentro de si.


End file.
